Just Another Soul Eater Songfic
by UnfortunateSilence
Summary: Ten song challenge, rated teen because the first one's slightly dark, and b/c of some romance.


**A/N: I know the sections are really short again, sorry. . Next time I am going to make a chapter for each song. Anyways, ignore my rambling. I hope you enjoy my songfic! Please R&R if you have the time, I'd love to know how I could improve these or just writing tips! Enjoy!**

* * *

1. Hollywood Undead: Black Dahlia

"I'm sorry! Please! Please! Don't leave!" Soul cried after Maka, his voice raw with emotion. "How could you do this to me?" He whispered.

Soul's legs ached to run after her, but he knew that even if he caught her, it wouldn't do any good- she would still leave. So instead, he stared after her, watching as her figure grew smaller and smaller, eventually disappearing on the horizon. He stood outside of the apartment door for at least an hour, not noticing that he hadn't moved until it started raining. Then he turned around and walked into the apartment, not bothering to close the door. Once inside, he sank into the couch, staring numbly at the ceiling.

_ I used to be love-struck_, he thought. _Now I'm just fucked-up. _

_Maybe if I hadn't yelled, _he thought_. Maybe if I hadn't teased her so much. Maybe if I had told her I loved her, she wouldn't have left. Now I just feel used, and empty._

He walked over to the desk in the foyer and pulled out a gun from it's top drawer. he let his hand hung at his side, fingers cold from the hard metal. Soul walked into Maka's bedroom and sat on her bed, the gun in his hand hitting his thigh with every step, creating a disturbing rhythm.

"How could you do this to me, Maka? I gave the world for you, and now I've lost you..." tears fell from his eyes, leaving cold tracks on his cheeks. He brought the gun up to the side of his head, just above his right ear.

"I love you, Maka," he whispered, and then he pulled the trigger.

Miles away, Maka jerked awake from her slumber, panic flooding her limbs, her heart aching.

2. I am the Avalanche: Holy Fuck

Maka had been with Soul for five years, and this was the first time in that long that she'd been alone. He had betrayed her, so much she couldn't even look him in the eye. And so she'd left, not bothering to look back- much.

She leaned her cheek against the cool glass, thinking of the time when she had still loved Soul. Now, her heart hurt just thinking of him. Even through all the good times, the bad still shone through.

"You don't turn your back on family!" She had screamed at him, throwing down the book she had been carrying and marching towards him. "How could you, Soul? You betrayed me! I cannot believe you! You- You- You ASS!"

That had been the beginning of their last argument. Now Maka was heading to a different city, trying to put as much distance between herself and Soul as possible.

3. I am Ghost: Rock N' Roll HIgh School Murder

Death the Kid had gone rogue- at least that was the rumor that was rapidly spreading through the school. Maka couldn't believe it. Sure, Kidd had his psycho moments, but he wasn't crazy enough to start killing people at school. Was he?

So far three bodies had showed up, and Death the Kid was the prime suspect. He was still in class though, and Maka took that as a sign that they didn't have any evidence- at least not enough to convince Lord Death that his son was going around killing students at the DWMA.

Maka chewed on the tip of her pencil, mulling it over, finding professor Stein's lesson to be very hard to pay attention to. Especially when so many other things were going on. Suddenly, there was a loud thump, as Professor Stein collapsed forward, a large steaming hole in the middle of his chest. Maka snapped to attention, jumping on top of her desk. A few students away from her, Death the Kid was already standing, a maniacal grin spread across his face, weapons drawn and smoking.

4. The Archies: You Little Angel You

Soul crept up behind Maka, who was looking for a book on their bookshelf, and grabbed her around her waist, kissing her cheek. Maka jumped, knocking over a couple books.

"Soul!" She exclaimed, blushing.

He smiled, and rested his head on her shoulder. "You little angel you, you've got me feelin' like I've never felt before..."

Maka laughed, and turned around, puting her arms around his neck. "How do you even know that song?" She asked, and kissed him.

5 . The Antlers: Sylvia

Soul stood at Maka's door, looking at her sleeping form sadly. She said more that three words to him in the past two days, and wouldn't tell him why. Maka could easily hold a grudge, but usually she was angry about but this time she was just.. quiet. She barely even looked at him, and her practice had been off the past few days.

He wished he knew what was wrong, that she would tell him what was going on, so that he could fix it. Soul quietly closed her door, and walking back to his own room, laying down.

"Maka," He whispered. "I wish you could go back to the yelling and cursing, at least then you would be talking..."

6. Linkin Park: Wretches and Kings

Maka twirled Soul around her head, and readied herself in a fighting stance. Across from her, another Meister stood, smiling as he readied his weapon, which took the form of a double-bladed katana. Maka smiled in apprehension of the coming battle, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"You ready, Soul?" She asked, her canines flashing.

"Of course," He smirked. "Let's show this guy who's boss."

The fight's referee blew his whistle, signaling the start of the fight between the two young meisters.

Maka and the boy circled each other, body's tense, waiting for the other to make a move towards them. The boy meister twirled his katana in his hand, smiling with blood lust. They continued like this for several seconds, then he leaped forward, swinging his katana in a high arc above his head.

Maka smirked. _His first mistake. _She thought, and pulled Soul upward, knocking the boy's legs from under him, sending him flying several feet to the left. She moved towards him. pinning him down with her weapon, rendering him unable to attack for ten seconds, the amount of time she needed to win. The referee blew his whistle once again, signaling the end of the match.

Maka smiled, and walked away from the boy, while Soul returned to human form by her side. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be," He scowled, putting his hands in his pockets.

7. Rise Against: But Tonight We Dance

Maka and Soul sat on the couch, Maka reading a book, and Soul watching TV. Soul sighed heavily, crossing his arms. Maka glanced, up, then rolled her eyes. Soul sat with a bored expression on his face, glazily staring towards the TV.

She sighed and then got up, brushing off her skirt. Soul looked up at her, curiosity burning in his eyes. Maka waltzed over to the CD player, pressing play, sending the sound of Panic! at the Disco through the apartment. Soul smiled quietly, and unfolded his arms.

"Maka," He questioned, "What are you doing?"

Smiling, she crossed the floor over to him, and grabbed his hands, pulling him off the couch. They walked hand-in-hand over to a clear area. Maka put one of his hands on her waist and held onto the other one. She began to sway to the music, and he joined her.

"Usually we are training, or fighting. But tonight, Soul, we danced."

Soul grinned and quickened their pace, twirling Maka around him.

8. He is We: And Run

Maka absent-mindedly thumbed the corner of her diary, staring at the pages without comprehending what was written on them. The only thing she could think of was all the mistakes that she had made in her life. _I have to grow up and be someone, _she thought. There were so many things she could do with her life, but she knew in her heart that she only ever wanted to be a master meister with a death scythe.

She knew that her skills had greatly improved in the last few years, but she still had a lot of work to do. Maka tried to push that to the corner of her mind; she couldn't afford to only think about training. She had to start thinking about where she would go after she graduated from the academy. In the back of the diary, Maka had taped a map of the world, and little marks were scattered across it. She had been only twelve when she had made the map, and filled it with markers of places she wanted to explore when she was older. Maka felt like now she could run to any of these places and survive, live a life.

But she couldn't leave. She belonged here, at the academy, with Soul and with her friends. She closed the diary and went to go start dinner, as Soul had declared that he would no longer cook on Wednesdays due to basketball with the boys.

This is where she belonged, caring for her friends.

9. Asking Alexandria: Another Bottle Down

Soul reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. He enjoyed the feeling of the cold bottle against his hand, which was still warm from battle. Walking past Maka, who was curled up on the couch, listening to her iPod, he made his way to his room. Of course, Maka didn't allow him to drink beer (after all, he was underage) but he had long ago discovered that he could fill empty bottles of soda with beer, nd she wouldn't know the difference, since she tried not to drink soda. So far it had worked, and he hoped it would continue to do so, because sometimes a cold beer was the only thing that could calm him after a good fight.

He wished that he didn't have to resort to drinking beer to calm him down, as he did not like the feeling of being accidentally drunk, but it was better than twitching all night and getting no sleep. he drank the whole bottle in less than ten minutes, loving the feel of it as it warmed his insides. _Another bottle down. _He chuckled, then slipped into sleep, feeling warm and fuzzy from the alcohol.

10. Flyleaf: I'm So Sick

Soul watched in horror and fascination as his partner walked in broken steps towards him, her hands dripping with blood of the student she had just slain.

"Do you hear it? I am Screaming it!" She cackled, then laughed maniacly, turning her head to the side. "I'm so sick, Soul. So siiiiiickkkk.." she moaned, smiling at his discomfort.

Soul backed up until his back was against the wall, spreading his hands beside him. His heart was hammering in his chest. He didn't know how to handle this situation, it was so not cool. He couldn't even think of hurting his Maka, yet he didn't know how to stop her. Maka came even closer, stopping when she was within arms reach.

"Can you feel it, Soul?" She crooned, leaning close to him until her face was just inches from his. Soul could practically _smell _the madness rolling off of her."We're all sick, Soul. It's just a matter of time..."

Soul swallowed, stepping closer to Maka, his fist clenched.

"What're you doin' Soul?" Madness-Maka laughed, swaying back and forth as if she was blowing in the wind. "You wouldn't hurt your precious Maka, wouldya? WOULDYA?" She screamed, then howled with laughter, leaning backwards.

Soul bent his head forward, holding back tears. There was no way he could stop her without hurting her. He stepped forward, and allowed himself to be killed at Maka's hands.

Inside Madness-Maka, the regular Maka still had some control, though only enough to be able to watch. She watched as her hands grabbed Soul and plunged a knife into his chest, dropping his body roughly onto the ground. She screamed, her throat becoming raw, then collapsed into her tears.

* * *

**A/N: sorry if these seemed a little dark at times, especially the first one. Ah well, I hope you enjoyed these! Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
